


Morning Sunshine

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, bitting kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, a partir de un prompt de tumblr, los niños, una cama y el resto es historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

Morning Sunshine

  _Wincest/PWP/rimming/barebaking/words~1610~/beta:AuraDark_

_from this prompt: @theboykingandhisangel: That scene in Phantom Traveler…._

_Instead of coffee, Sam waking Dean up by pulling down his boxer briefs and rimming him until Dean’s moaning so loudly that the neighbors bang on the wall because they’re being so loud and then Sam fucking the sleepiness out of him._

 

Morning Sunshine 

Cerró la puerta con el pie intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Habían estado de caza la noche antes y cuando se acostaron, las primeras luces del alba ya clareaban tras las cortinas con aquel horrible estampado verdoso que a Sam le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. A pesar del cansancio, el sueño se le había hecho esquivo y tras estar un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama mientras escuchaba  la respiración profunda y acompasada de Dean, se vistió y salió a caminar con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le ayudase a disipar la incipiente jaqueca que le amenazaba como un animal agazapado palpitándole en la base del cráneo.  De regreso al motel, el aroma que salía de la cafetería de la esquina le incitó a entrar en el atestado local. Un rato después, ya armado con un par de cafés y el desayuno más grasiento que la cocinera había podido preparar, puso rumbo al motel.

Se descalzó mientras dejaba los víveres sobre la minúscula mesa de formica, la chaqueta de chándal siguió el mismo camino, así como la sudadera. No se había puesto cinturón y los vaqueros, que ya de por si llevaba flojos, le caían hasta la cadera, provocándole una agradable fricción en la erección que le había provocado la visión de Dean enredado entre las sábanas.

Contuvo el leve gemido que pugnaba por escapar de entre sus labios, ya húmedos y ansiosos de saborear toda aquella piel sedosa, plagada de pecas que adoraba reseguir con dedos y lengua. Con paso seguro, se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, admirando la recia figura de su hermano. Desnudo salvo por unos bóxer negros y una camiseta  que se caía a pedazos de puro vieja, Dean era un absoluto deleite para la vista. No era como si Sam tuviese la intención de decir aquella frase en voz alta, no si quería evitar alguna respuesta sarcástica, de esas que el mayor de los Winchester había transformado en arte. No, Sam tenía claro que si quería hacerle entender a aquel idiota lo loco que estaba por él, tenía que echar mano de otro tipo de recursos. Y si de algo estaba orgulloso, era de ser un tío con inventiva. Con un rugido alojado en lo más hondo de la garganta, se arrodilló entre las piernas cubiertas de sedoso vello dorado, rezando todo lo que sabía porque el instinto de cazador de su hermano fallase por una vez. Nada más ponerle una mano encima, supo que Dean estaba alerta y que sabía quién se movía a su espalda, con deliberada lentitud, deslizó los dedos desde los tobillos hasta la parte interna de las rodillas, buscando más espacio para maniobrar. La polla le latió entre las piernas, pujando contra la cremallera, tornando su erección en una fuente de doloroso placer, aquello era como una especie de reflejo Pavloviano versión Winchester. Si Sam le tenía cerca se le aceleraba el pulso y la sangre se le convertía en plomo de cintura para abajo, turbia, espesa e impaciente. Su cuerpo se inflamaba pidiendo contacto, suplicando por estar una vez más dentro de Dean.

 

El suave resoplido del rubio se detuvo al instante, en el mismo momento en que los labios del más joven se posaron sobre el interior de su muslo. La boca de Sam ardía sobre su piel, una caricia lujuriosa que hizo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Apretó los puños y luego dejó caer el puñal que había sostenido hasta que reconoció la cadencia de los pasos que se adentraban en el cuartucho. El objeto cayó al suelo enmoquetado sin hacer sonido alguno, pero eso dejó de preocuparle cuando aquellas yemas ligeramente callosas ascendieron un poco más, tirando y empujando, abriendo y buscando. Alzó el trasero, demasiado excitado para seguir simulando que no estaba despierto. El aliento tibio de su hermano se le enroscó en la base de la espalda, entre las nalgas, urgente y lascivo, derritiéndole los huesos. Apretó los dedos contra el colchón, buscando un sostén, algo que le permitiese mantener la compostura, algo, lo que fuese.

Sam le abrasaba casi caníbal, saliva y lengua y posesividad a duras penas contenida. Jadeando con pesadez, obligándole a abrir las piernas, levantándole la pelvis con dedos de hierro, hasta que pudo sentirle enterrado tan profundo que le parecía imposible. Se entregó gustoso y indecente, exponiéndose con sus propias manos mientras el menor le devoraba casi a dentelladas, recorriéndole la columna a mordiscos, boqueándole obscenidades en el cuello mientras le hundía dos dedos y los sacaba, para luego volver a ir hasta el fondo, besándole como quien se come un helado, largo, perezoso y lento, tan lento que Dean sentía que se moría de ganas de continuar, de acabar el tormento, quería, necesitaba aullar y pedirle más, más. Más. Notaba el sudor cayéndole por la frente, copioso y salado mojando la almohada, mientras la polla le lloraba, pesada e increíblemente sensible, rogando por el más mínimo de los contactos. En instantes como aquél, Dean sería capaz de matar por una de aquellas manazas en torno a su carne, volviéndole gel, fundiéndole con una facilidad que hacía tiempo había dejado de importarle. Sollozó al sentir las ardientes dentelladas del placer creciendo y atormentándole, su propio infierno en la tierra, Sam Winchester.  Se arqueó cuanto pudo, con la garganta en carne viva, reseca y empapada al mismo tiempo. _Dios Bendito Sam, Sammy, Sam, eres una maldita bestia. Quebiensíasí. JoderSammy. Así_. Su hermanito, todo músculos y aliento candente y oh joder, una lengua exquisita, le tenía sujeto contra el colchón, obligándole a levantar el culo mientras le montaba, sin remilgos, como a Dean le gustaba, rápido y con el punto justo de dolor, la piel tirante por el ansia y el peso de aquel maldito gigante ahogándole. La cama crujió como si la estuviesen matando y Dean se quejó todavía más fuerte, mientras el cabecero rebotaba contra el delgado tabique empapelado, una, dos, tres veces, con los nudillos blancos y la necesidad de embestir y de tenerle todavía más dentro. _Así hostia Sammy, ¿eso es todo? Oh Cristo Sam, Sammy, Sam_. El orgasmo le cosquilleaba en los dientes, en las uñas de los pies, le recorría como una corriente alterna, a solo un segundo, uno, uno solo, le latían hasta las pestañas mientras su hermano volvía a comérselo, enorme y tierno y despiadado; Sam: _deberías verte Dean, estás tan abierto y estás deseándolo ¿verdad?, ¿quieres?, ¿lo quieres?, ¿me quieres Dean?, ¿cómo me quieres?, porque yo te quiero como te apetezca, dios joder Dean, eres precioso, no me canso Dean, no me canso maldita sea, no me canso_.

 

A Sam le encantaba hacérselo de aquella forma, sumergirse en aquel calor insano y delicioso mientras le mordía la nuca, lamiéndole el sudor con gula, obligándole a subirse en sus caderas y contemplarle mientras le cabalgaba, guiarle como quien doma a un caballo, _aprieta las rodillas, así, así más fuerte, dios que bien Dean, Dean, Dean_ , le encantaba escuchar los lamentos casi desesperados de su hermano y saber que era él quien se los provocaba. Aquél el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo, era como una droga, era más fuerte que la misma sangre y Sam era adicto a todo eso, era adicto a Dean. Giró la pelvis, sintiéndole ondularse en respuesta, los músculos casi líquidos, la voz rota, los labios abiertos. Cada embestida más corta, más arrítmica, más apasionada. Se deleitó en el tono ronco de su hermano, en cada uno de aquellos gemidos, en el olor a sexo y jabón que era tan suyo, tan de ellos, tan intenso.  Apretó los dientes sobre el músculo encabritado, mientras se curvaban el uno dentro el otro, acoplados a la perfección, unidos tan estrechamente como les era posible, bajo sus palmas el vientre de Dean se contrajo estrujándole, arrancándole el orgasmo de una forma casi dolorosa; pulsos blancos tras los párpados mientras se empujaba a ciegas, sin aliento, exprimiendo el clímax, vagamente consciente de que el cabecero de la cama seguía rebotando con cada movimiento, tan salvaje como ellos.

—Hijo de puta, me estás aplastando —le gruñó Dean al cabo de un rato, con los parpados pesados y las mejillas encendidas a Sam le parecía que era todavía más impresionante—. Quítate bicho.

—Hace un rato no parecía molestarte. —Se movió un poco, todavía dentro de él, riéndose por lo bajo cuando le escuchó protestar sin energía. Iba a hablar cuando escuchó de nuevo una serie de golpes y maldiciones. Se miraron aguantando la risa y para su propio horror, notó como se le coloreaban las mejillas.

—¿Qué, ahora te da vergüenza Samantha? —se burló Dean, apoyándose sobre un codo para mirarle desde arriba—. No parecía importarte echar la puta pared abajo mientras me estabas follando y de paso despertando a todo el jodido motel.

—Oh jódete —replicó, obligando al mayor a acercarse, los dedos enredados en los cortos cabellos de la nuca, mientras sus lenguas se enlazaban en una danza sensual, dando y tomando el poder, saludándose, reconociéndose, diciéndose sin palabras todo eso que jamás pronunciaban. _¿Estás bien Sammy? ¿Todo bien? Estoy aquí Dean, te quiero_. Sintió como su sexo daba un pequeño tirón apreciativo cuando se abrazaron de nuevo, ignorando los golpes, las sabanas manchadas y el café, que a esas alturas debía estar ya frío. Cuando se separaron, los labios de Dean estaban rojos e inflamados y sus ojos tenían ese tono selvático que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas como a una niña de quince años en su primera cita. Se dejó voltear, dócil y anhelante de más. El día se ponía cada vez más interesante.

©Aeren. 3/12/2013

 


End file.
